


The First Page of a Brand-New Chapter

by NoSleepUntilVacation



Series: I Want My MTT [8]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, Lazy Mornings, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Moving In Together, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 01:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16713742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoSleepUntilVacation/pseuds/NoSleepUntilVacation
Summary: After a long, exhausting move, you and Mettaton wake up together for the first time in your new house. It doesn't end up being the most productive of mornings, but neither of you mind at all.





	The First Page of a Brand-New Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> A Tumblr anon wanted to see Mettaton and the reader waking up next to each other for the first time (after just going to sleep). As the readers of my Papyton fics probably know, I just love writing about characters waking up next to each other and enjoying fluffy times together, so I was excited to write this one.

Sunlight streams through the window on an early morning, the only sounds being those of nature outside - and of a quiet groan as you wake up beneath the covers.

This bed is so soft and warm - and in contrast to the one you used to sleep in, so very big. But these sorts of things, you suppose, tend to happen when you start sleeping in the same bed as someone who is taller than the average person, and thus needs the extra space.

You look over, trying your best to ignore the dull ache radiating throughout your body, and your gaze falls upon the sleeping form of the man you love. Yesterday had certainly been eventful; the two of you had officially moved into this house together, and while the movers took care of the heavy furniture, it was still up to the two of you to unpack all of the boxes and get everything set up and put away where it was meant to be. Between that and going on your computer to change the address registered in different services you use, you had been quite exhausted by the time everything was finished; even Mettaton himself seemed tired after a while. After picking up some takeout for dinner and sharing it in front of the TV, you’d become so sleepy from the events of the day that Mettaton took you straight to the bedroom. You’d very nearly crashed out as soon as your head met the pillow, and when Mettaton pulled up the blankets and held you close, it wasn’t long before you were out like a light.

Even now, your body still feels heavy with exhaustion from being on your feet for most of the previous day and from all the heavy lifting you’d done (to say nothing of the mental exhaustion). You’re still not entirely sure if he gets exhausted in the same way you do, but given that he’s not awake yet, he must have also been tired.

A low whirring sound begins to float through the air, and Mettaton seems to stir a tiny bit. His eyes are still tightly closed, and the syllables he softly mutters don’t sound like actual words, but his body does move ever so slightly. It’s almost surreal seeing him like this; he may be a huge superstar who is great at delivering flawless performances with utter confidence, but he’s still just as much of a person as you are.

You would probably be a bit more used to seeing him like this if it weren’t the first time you were waking up next to him. And yet, you can already tell that this shouldn’t be the last time. He looks so comfortable…

He lets out a small groan as he opens his eyes. (It still feels surprising to see him with both of his eyes uncovered; he used to cover the one eye because it was unfinished, but even though it’s since been finished, he still likes doing it because he likes the style. He says it makes him look alluring, and he’s not wrong.)

“Is it morning already…?”

As he rolls over to face you, you find yourself having to stifle the urge to start snickering; some of Mettaton’s hair is sticking out at slightly weird angles. It seems even he isn’t immune to the natural phenomenon scientifically known as a “bedhead”.

There’s not much time to ponder that, though, since as soon as he catches your eye, he seems to be emotionally taken by something. “Oh my…” He reaches over and rests a hand on top of one of your own. “I certainly knew you were beautiful before, but you look so lovely in the morning light.”

“You do too.” Despite your initial amusement at the state of his hair, you’re really not joking. Seeing this side of him - unpolished and personal - feels very special indeed.

“Oh…?” He grabs his hand mirror from the bedside table and takes a look - and promptly splutters a bit when he sees his reflection. “Uh… please forgive me, darling. I wasn’t anticipating my hair to get _that_ out of place.”

“It’s okay; you’re beautiful no matter what your hair looks like.” Suddenly, you get a silly thought, and you playfully nudge him with your elbow. “Well, Metta? Wanna let your hair down?”

He cracks a grin. “Ha…!” Knowing that you’re the person to make him laugh this way, so freely and honestly… it’s one of those feelings that will never not feel special. “You’re so wonderful at making me smile.”

As he pulls you close for a hug, though, your body quickly remembers the events of yesterday, and it wastes no time in reminding you. The soreness makes itself known, and you groan a little.

Mettaton pauses. “What’s wrong, sweetie? Was it something I said?”

“No…” You return the hug. “It’s just, after yesterday, my body’s kinda screaming at me.”

“Oh…” He gives your face a couple of kisses before grinning and whispering in your ear. “Luckily for you, I’m a man of many talents. May I demonstrate?”

“Yes, please.” You already have a good idea of what he has in mind.

As soon as his hand slides up the back of your pajama shirt and starts rubbing your back, you end up being proven right. Your body pretty much melts as you lean in even closer and close your eyes again with an appreciative groan; he’s gently easing out the tension, even the tension you didn’t realize you had. If you were a cat, you would definitely be purring at this moment.

You can feel him kissing your face several more times as he gently whispers to you. “Can you believe it, gorgeous? It’s our first morning living together… and I must say, this is how every morning should start. The two of us enjoying each other’s company… can you imagine anything better?”

As much as you want to give a more intelligent and well-spoken reply, everything feels so cozy right now that you just end up softly sighing.

He kisses you again and whispers, “I agree.” You’re beginning to drift off again, but you already know that as soon as you wake back up, it’ll be his turn to receive some kisses.

The two of you stay like this for quite some time, with him humming a soft melody for you to help you relax, until he hears your breathing slow down and become more even. A look of adoration crosses his features before he himself closes his eyes, enjoying this quiet moment.

This is your first morning together in your new house, and so far, it’s definitely setting a good example for what future mornings together will be like.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Thanksgiving weekend, everybody! (If you don't celebrate Thanksgiving, I still wish you a happy weekend!)
> 
> https://nosleepuntilvacation.tumblr.com/


End file.
